lunaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gawicakes
Welcome! Hi Gawicakes -- we are excited to have Luna Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Luna Online Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What are your plans for this wiki? I hate to ask randomly about this, but looking at Wikia Central's page for this site, it seems that you registered for this domain 4 months ago now. Looking at what is available on this site, very little actual content exists right now, and there's even a vandal that made a new page recently just to complain about how there's nothing here. Even from your own contributions, I see only two very minor edits on the main page that you made, as your only contributions during these entire 4 months. I'm not trying to complain, but I want to know if you intend to organize this wiki site into a more workable environment that people can and will be inclined to contribute freely. Do you plan to put more effort into this site in the future? Or are you just standing by to wait for others to organize information for display by themselves? Do you want this site to become a decent resource for information, or do you plan to leech what already exists on other resources? Is this wiki intended for the gPotato server for the international English players, or one of the other existing servers? If you'll pardon the redundancy... if a wiki's creator/administrator does nothing, then everyone else will do the same nothing, and nothing will be done. I would lend my own assistance here if I have the time, but I don't want to be the one to do everything from scratch. I did precisely that already on the Aselia wiki, singlehandedly creating literally hundreds of articles and thousands of contributions (and I hate myself for it). And it still fails quite badly, since we don't have any experienced MediaWiki scripters or other people to make all those pretty templates and other things to strengthen our infrastructure. A lot of the things we do have are pure experimentations on my part. But people are actually helping out there now, because someone took the initiative to build the wiki by establishing various formats and policies that should be followed. Someone has to lead by example, and if you created the Luna Online wiki without a goal in mind, then what's the point? At the very least, you should ask for help in handling this wiki's content. There are plenty of willing and able members in the gPotato Luna Forums who would be interested in contributing what they know, if they are made aware that this place exists. It would help to get more exposure and publicity for this site through advertising for help requests, and people will do their best to help out, since many of them have experience from playing on foreign versions of the game. I found my way to this wiki by chance, while searching for something marginally related, and I do admit I'm disappointed to see the current status of this site, even if it has been around for only four months. More exposure would do this site some good, and maybe you can get a lot more people to find out about and enjoy Luna Online, once this site gets to a point of self-sustained growth through public contributions. However, all of this has to begin with the ones in charge. --Yumemi Hoshino (talk) 18:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC)